eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Stars Fans
00:23 MichelleMeyer 60ff52a4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.255.82.164 has joined #TVStarsFans 00:23 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so 00:23 Heyyyyy everyone!! 00:23 <@ReneeMeyer> we need to flip ONE person 00:23 *laughs* 00:24 Marina_Joyce ~chatzilla@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TVStarsFans 00:24 flip someone OR 00:24 make one of them vote out of majority 00:24 <@ReneeMeyer> I'd rather flip someone you know 00:24 flip would be safer 00:25 guys i have an idol. Have them vote me 00:25 I'll play my idol 00:25 and then their votes dont count 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> you have an idol? what 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> since when lmao 00:25 i won it from the twitter thingy 00:25 dick donato replied to me 00:25 anyways 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> .... 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> dead 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> I mean Justin said he doesn't care about his own safety but idk how much I trust him 00:25 michelle say that ur willing to vote amanda 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> gonna ask who he wants gone 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> kk 00:26 Who would I SAY that to, though?? 00:26 They all KNOW that I want the Flopvorites GONE! 00:26 o wait 00:26 u cant vote 00:26 okay then renee 00:26 u need to get justin 00:26 to get the favs to vote me 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> I am 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> dw 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> we got this sis 00:26 okay so 00:27 we need to get votes on amanda so that she can use her idol 00:27 and then a favorite needs to win VIP later 00:27 <@ReneeMeyer> apparently Kid wants me gone 00:27 <@ReneeMeyer> so I'm getting votes 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> yeah Justin and Ashlee both said I'm getting votes 00:28 Why trust what THEY say? 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> turning Justin and Ashlee against each other now threw Justin under the bus #savethisseason 00:28 They just want US to misplay any ADVANTAGES we might have!! 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> they dont know idols exist 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> I didn't at least 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> anyway who are we voting 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> Kid? 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> or Baylor? 00:29 I say Kid 00:29 Baylor would be easier to talk to down the road 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> kk that's fine 00:29 I haven't had a conversation with kid at all 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> but I'm p sure I'm getting votes @AmandaBynes 00:29 guys wait shit 00:30 Kid seems like he likes me, but I KNOW he's FAKING all of it. 00:30 It 00:30 It's funny really *laughs* 00:30 <@ReneeMeyer> what Amanda 00:30 our plan is soiled 00:30 i cant use my immunity thing after people vote 00:30 <@ReneeMeyer> how is that even fair 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> let's vote for Kid 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> I'll BEG Justin to flip 00:31 we don't even need someone to flip 00:31 okay 00:31 amanda 00:31 pls 00:31 just 00:31 give your RSVP 00:31 to renee 00:31 i cant 00:31 use it 00:31 I just asked dra 00:31 you can 00:31 votes were already cast 00:31 wait 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> that's such a dumbass rule @DraHosting #tvstarsrt 00:32 Marina_Joyce I'm saying 00:32 Marina_Joyce can amanda 00:32 Marina_Joyce right now 00:32 Marina_Joyce pass her RSVP 00:32 Marina_Joyce to renee 00:33 DraHosting yes 00:33 no 00:33 you can give it 00:33 why would i give it to renee tho 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> I can't use it 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> votes have been cast 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> that's the point 00:33 we cant use it 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> Wait Amanda 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> pass the RSVP to Michelle 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> that way if one of us does go we still have it 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> ik it's selfish but fuck the faves please 00:35 yeah give the RSVP to either me or michelle 00:36 who do i vote 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> kid 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> pass the RSVP to Michelle though 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> just in case 00:37 ^^ 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> AmandaBynes 00:37 but what if i stay 00:37 okay 00:37 michelle have it 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> tell Dea 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> *Dra 00:38 omg im safe 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> wait 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> if we all voted does this mean I'm safe 00:38 *cries* 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> we can DO this 00:38 I don't deserve this at ALL but THANK YOU so MUCH 00:38 *hugs Amanda* 00:38 AMANDA...if you leave... 00:38 I'm SO happy I got to know you:( 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> vote out kid guys 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> I think I can get someone to flip 00:39 im safe 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> This is THE time to make a move we need to get them to see the light 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> our light. 00:40 good luck renee guys campaign please 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> also vote Kid 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> don't let me down 00:40 it cant tie again right 00:40 nope 00:40 ok 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> it can I thought 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> Vote Kid Amanda 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> HOLY SHIT 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> JUSTIN SAVED ME 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> DIDNT EVEN RESPOND 00:42 oh wow... 00:42 oh wow... 00:42 we all throw the challenges 00:42 so we can vote 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> We did it guys 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> yeah 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> let one of them win VIP 00:43 <@ReneeMeyer> who should we vote for VIP 00:43 <@ReneeMeyer> I'd love it since I was almost gone but we can also not do that 00:44 <@ReneeMeyer> omg 00:44 <@ReneeMeyer> we outnumber the fans 00:45 <@ReneeMeyer> slain @TVStarsRT 00:46 <@ReneeMeyer> can we spare Justin though for the end since he flipped? 00:47 just to be clear i still have rsvp now right 00:47 <@ReneeMeyer> mhmm 00:47 i mean i humiliated myself to dick 00:47 <@ReneeMeyer> if you never told dra then yeah 00:47 and daniele 00:51 <@ReneeMeyer> remember don't win this VIP 00:52 why not 00:52 we're in the majority 00:53 ol 00:53 ok 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> one of us couldn't vote 00:53 everyone vote Baylor 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> let's vote Baylor? ok 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> good 00:55 can we vote off ashlee instead 00:55 <@ReneeMeyer> idk I just told her she was safe 00:55 I already voted 00:55 we can vote her next 00:55 <@ReneeMeyer> but I think she's fine with going 00:56 <@ReneeMeyer> so 00:56 *sniffles* 00:56 So many OPTIONS it's so SCARY what if we make the WRONG. DECISION I can't BEAR that thought you GUYYYS 00:56 <@ReneeMeyer> let's just get baylor now and ashlee next since it doesnt really matter 00:57 yeah 00:57 ok! 00:58 So... 00:58 it's BAYLOR, right?? 00:58 Right?? 00:58 *nervously sweats* 00:58 yes 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> yes 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> sis stop it 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> you're making me anxious 00:59 I'm not TRYING to I just never KNOW what to DO!!! 01:03 guys i actually think Justin needs to go 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> why 01:03 people are telling me he's a threat 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> what people 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> where are the #receipts 01:03 from pre-jury 01:04 This sounds so SAD though:(( 01:04 in chat pm they keep telling me he's gonna win 01:04 *cries* 01:04 I hate to see people LEAVE like this!!:( 01:04 I know it's a GAME and we HAVE to do this but it's SO SAD every time........................... 01:04 brb for like 1 sec 01:12 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so #byeAshlee 01:14 <@ReneeMeyer> Hello??? 01:14 ho 01:14 hi 01:14 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so Ashlee lol 01:15 yeah 01:16 Amanda you need to PM dra if you're giving over your RSVP 01:17 he just asked me